


Illustration: Mirrors

by retrauxpunk



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, outfit swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrauxpunk/pseuds/retrauxpunk
Summary: I drew this after reading waxing_gibbous' great fic Mirrors, which contains some utterly delightful prose. Go check it out! (acidyellows, the name in the signature, is my Instagram handle.)





	Illustration: Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132642) by [waxing_gibbous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxing_gibbous/pseuds/waxing_gibbous). 



**Author's Note:**

> Here's a GIF of my process if you're interested: https://retrauxpunk.tumblr.com/post/185724648839/an-illustration-inspired-by-this-fic-by


End file.
